<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Травма спины может говорить, а труп - ни хрена by WTF The Losers Comics 2021 (WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384043">Травма спины может говорить, а труп - ни хрена</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Losers%20Comics%202021'>WTF The Losers Comics 2021 (WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Algorithms, Bleeding, Burns, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Clinical Death, Don't copy to another site, First Aid, Gen, Head Injury, Medical, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, analytical article, carbon monoxide poisoning, medical reference book</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Losers%20Comics%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Алгоритмы первой помощи на случай, если вокруг все лузеры.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>4 Losers 2021 Challenge, Level 3: Челлендж 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Алгоритм обработки раны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Если пострадавший - Рок, то бросьте ублюдка где лежит и уходите.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>Алгоритм действий</b>
</p><p><strong>1.</strong> Кожу вокруг раны дважды протрите ватным тампоном, смоченным в растворе кожного антисептика, совершая движения от раны к периферии.</p><p><strong>2.</strong> Обильно промойте рану 3% раствором перекиси водорода, при значительном загрязнении – 3-4 раза, обработайте края раны 10% раствором Повидон-йод.</p><p><strong>2.1.</strong> При ранах, проникающих в брюшную полость с выпадением внутренних органов – частей сальника, петель кишечника – выпавшие части в брюшную полость не вправляйте, закройте стерильными салфетками, смоченными 0,9% раствором натрия хлорида.</p><p><strong>2.2.</strong> При ранах грудной клетки с развитием открытого пневмоторакса не промывайте рану, немедленно наложите асептическую окклюзионную повязку.</p><p><strong>2.3.</strong> Укушенные раны особо тщательно промойте водой, затем 3% раствором перекиси водорода, 10% раствором Повидон-йод.</p>
<p></p><div class="selected">
  <p><b>Внимание:</b> не удаляйте из раны глубоко засевшие ранящие предметы, в том числе при ранении сердца. Зафиксируйте их в ране повязкой.</p>
</div><p><strong>3.</strong> Наложите асептическую повязку с 0,5% или 1% водным раствором хлоргексидина.</p>
<p></p><div class="selected">
  <p><b>Внимание:</b> хлоргексидин химически не совместим с йодом. Если предполагаете накладывать повязку с раствором хлоргексидина, то препараты йода не используйте, ограничьтесь промыванием раны 3% раствором перекиси водорода.<br/>
</p>
</div><br/>После наложения повязки поверх нее можно положить холод, конечность приподнять.<p><strong>4.</strong> Иммобилизуйте конечность при ранах протяженностью более 10 см.</p><p><strong>5.</strong> Измерьте артериальное давление.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Алгоритм первой помощи при наружном кровотечении</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Если пострадавший - Рок, то бросьте ублюдка где лежит и уходите.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>Алгоритм действий</b>
</p><p><b>1.</b> Определите источник кровотечения.</p><p><b>2.</b> Временно остановите его. Это даст возможность спасти пострадавшего от острой кровопотери. Транспортировать человека с наружным кровотечением можно только после того, как временно остановите кровотечение на месте происшествия.</p><p>Наиболее простые и надежные методы остановки артериального кровотечения, особенно при оказании доврачебной помощи, – наложить артериальный кровоостанавливающий жгут и применить гемостатическое средство на основе цеолитов или на основе гидроксилита кальция.</p><p><b>3.</b> При необходимости организуйте транспортировку пострадавшего в травматологический пункт или в стационар.</p><p>
  <b>Алгоритм наложения артериального кровоостанавливающего жгута</b>
</p><p><b>1.</b> До того, как наложите жгут, для уменьшения кровопотери прижмите артерии пальцами к ране или выше раны. Конечность приподнимите, чтобы избежать депонирования крови и уменьшить объем ее циркуляции. Желательно добиться максимального расслабления мышц, для этого нужно согнуть сустав в поврежденной конечности.</p><p><b>2.</b> Резиновый жгут накладывайте поверх прокладки – полотенца или одежды. Жгут растяните и с дозированным усилием сделайте полный оборот вокруг конечности. Кровотечение должно остановиться после первого оборота жгута. Последующие обороты накладывайте сверху, на 2/3 перекрывая предыдущий, при этом постепенно ослабляйте натяжение жгута.</p><p>При кровотечении из артерий руки жгут накладывайте в верхней или нижней трети плеча, а при кровотечении из артерии ноги – в средней или нижней трети бедра.</p>
<p></p><div class="selected">
  <p><b>Внимание:</b> в средней трети плеча жгут накладывать опасно, потому что можно передавить нервный ствол, который проходит в непосредственной близости от плечевой кости. Из-за этого может развиться парез конечности.</p>
</div><p>Жгут нужно наложить на расстоянии 4–5 см от раны, так как при более высоком наложении в условиях ишемии оказываются большие участки тканей.</p>
<p></p><div class="selected">
  <p><b>Внимание:</b> неправильно накладывать жгут на предплечье или голень. В этих отделах артерии проходят между двумя костями, поэтому их сдавление с помощью жгута и полная остановка артериального кровотечения невозможна.</p>
</div><p><b>3.</b> После того как наложите жгут, проведите тугую тампонаду раны и наложите давящую повязку. Чтобы конечность оставалась неподвижной, наложите шину.</p>
<p></p><div class="selected">
  <p><b>Внимание:</b> артериальный жгут можно держать на конечности не более двух часов.</p>
</div><p>
  <b>Алгоритм применения гемостатического средства</b>
</p><p><b>1.</b> При повреждении артерии перед использованием средства временно остановите кровотечение рукой, тугой повязкой или жгутом, чтобы препарат не вымывался струей крови.</p><p><b>2.</b> Перед применением средства очистите рану от инородных тел и сгустков крови, чтобы обеспечить максимальный контакт препарата с поврежденным сосудом. Средство засыпайте в рану максимально близко к источнику кровотечения.</p><p><b>3.</b> После заполнения полости раны поверх средства наложите ватно-марлевый тампон или салфетку и рукой прижмите его на 7 минут. После остановки кровотечения поверх тампона или салфетки наложите давящую бинтовую повязку.</p><p><b>4.</b> Если кровотечение не остановилось, то удалите порошок из раны и повторите манипуляцию.</p>
<p></p><div class="selected">
  <p><b>Внимание:</b> в рану засыпайте только стерильный порошок из нового пакета. При отсутствии эффекта от повторного применения, наложите кровоостанавливающий жгут.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Алгоритм первой помощи при внутреннем кровотечении</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Если пострадавший - Рок, то бросьте ублюдка где лежит и уходите.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>Как определить.</b> Заподозрить развитие внутреннего кровотечения можно по признакам кровопотери: головокружение, слабость, боль в животе, бледность кожных покровов, снижение артериального давления, тахикардия.</p>
<p></p><div class="selected">
  <p><b>Внимание:</b> главная задача при оказании медпомощи при внутреннем кровотечении – максимально быстро доставить пострадавшего в специализированный стационар.</p>
</div><p><b>Алгоритм действий</b>
</p><p><b>1.</b> Уложите пострадавшего и приподнимите ему ноги.</p><p><b>2.</b> Измерьте артериальное давление, подсчитайте частоту пульса.</p><p><b>3.</b> Если есть подозрение, что кровотечение локализовано в области грудной клетки или желудка, уложите пострадавшего в положение «полулежа», при локализации в брюшной или тазовой полости – приподнимите ноги вверх.</p><p><b>4.</b> Контролируйте пульс, дыхание и давление.</p><p><b>5.</b> Как можно быстрее доставьте пострадавшего в больницу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Алгоритм транспортировки пострадавших</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Если пострадавший - Рок, то бросьте ублюдка где лежит и уходите.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>На носилках транспортируйте всех пострадавших в бессознательном состоянии, в состоянии шока, с нарушением мозгового кровообращения, с острым инфарктом миокарда, с травмами бедра, с тяжелыми или средней тяжести хирургическими заболеваниями, с черепно-мозговыми травмами, травмами позвоночника.</p><p><b>Алгоритм действий</b>
</p><p><b>1.</b> На носилки постелите одеяло или прочное покрывало так, чтобы одна его половина покрывала носилки, а другая лежала рядом.</p><p><b>2.</b> Перекладывайте пострадавшего вдвоем или втроем.</p><p>Если перекладываете вдвоем: один подводит руки под голову и грудную клетку пострадавшего, второй – под поясницу и бедра.</p><p>Если перекладываете втроем: один подводит руки под голову и лопатки больного, второй – под область таза и верхнюю часть бедер, третий – под середину бедер и голени.</p><p><b>2.1.</b> Пострадавших в бессознательном состоянии транспортируйте в устойчивом боковом положении, чтобы избежать аспирации рвотных масс и западения языка. Уложите пострадавшего на правый бок, если у него не повреждена правая половина грудной клетки – при этом менее выражены нарушения кровообращения и дыхания.</p><p><b>2.2.</b> Пострадавшего с повреждениями позвоночника транспортируйте на спине на жестком щите. Если его нет – на обычных полумягких носилках на животе. При повреждении шейного отдела позвоночника – всегда на спине после иммобилизации. Ни в коем случае не укладывайте пострадавших с травмой позвоночника на бок.</p>
<p></p><div class="selected">
  <p><b>Внимание:</b> запрещается укладывать в горизонтальное положение пострадавших с отеком легких, во время приступа бронхиальной, сердечной астмы. Транспортируйте их в положении сидя, детей держите на руках вертикально.</p>
</div><p><b>3.</b> После того как уложите пострадавшего на носилки, накройте его свободной частью покрывала. В холодное время года наденьте на него головной убор, укутайте ноги.</p><p><b>4.</b> Несите пострадавшего на носилках без спешки и тряски, двигаясь не в ногу.</p><p>Вниз по лестнице спускайте ногами вперед, ножной конец носилок приподнимите, а головной – немного опустите, чтобы носилки были в горизонтальном положении. Идущий сзади должен держать ручки носилок на выпрямленных в локтях руках, идущий впереди – на плечах.</p><p>Вверх по лестнице несите пострадавшего головой вперед, также в горизонтальном положении. Идущий впереди должен держать ручки носилок на выпрямленных в локтях руках, идущий сзади – на плечах.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Алгоритм сердечно-легочной реанимации при клинической смерти</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Если пострадавший - Рок, то бросьте ублюдка где лежит и уходите.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>Как определить.</b> При клинической смерти пострадавший находится без сознания и не реагирует на боль. Отсутствует пульсация на магистральных артериях (у взрослых и детей старше года проверяйте сонную артерию, у детей младше одного года – бедренную). Дыхание пострадавшего прекращается или становится агональным.</p><p><b>Алгоритм действий</b>
</p><p><b>1.</b> Уложите пострадавшего на спину на твердую непрогибающуюся поверхность.</p><p><b>2.</b> Освободите грудную клетку пострадавшего от одежды. Можно разрезать ее ножницами с закругленными концами по направлению от шеи.</p><p><b>3.</b> Основание одной кисти положите на среднюю треть грудины пострадавшего, ось грудины должна совпадать с поперечной осью основания кисти. Кисть второй руки положите на тыльную поверхность первой кисти. Пальцы обеих рук сожмите в замок, чтобы снизить давление на ребра и избежать их перелома. Руки полностью разогните в локтях.</p><p>Начните закрытый массаж сердца (ЗМС) с частотой 100–120 компрессий в минуту. Глубина компрессий должна быть 5–6 см.</p><p>Проводите ЗМС не силой рук, а массой туловища. Компрессия должна быть с усилием 40–50 кг, только в этом случае можно обеспечить необходимую глубину сдавления грудной клетки на 5–6 см.</p><p><b>4.</b> Выполните тройной прием Сафара, чтобы обеспечить проходимость верхних дыхательных путей. Для этого положите под лопатки пострадавшего валик, откройте рот, нижнюю челюсть выдвиньте вперед. Уберите изо рта слизь, рвотные массы, инородные предметы, в том числе зубные протезы, если они сместились.</p><p><b>5.</b> Начните искусственное дыхание мешком Амбу с лицевой маской или изо рта в рот. Поддерживайте соотношение компрессий и дыхания у взрослых 30:2.</p>
<p></p><div class="selected">
  <p><b>Внимание:</b> искусственное дыхание изо рта в рот можно проводить, только если есть специальное барьерное устройство. Например, одноразовая лицевая маска с бактериальным фильтром.</p>
</div><p><b>6.</b> Сделайте все возможное для максимально быстрого проведения электрической дефибрилляции.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Алгоритм первой помощи при травме головы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Если пострадавший - Рок, то бросьте ублюдка где лежит и уходите.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>Алгоритм действий</b>
</p><p><b>1.</b> Если пострадавший лежит лицом вниз – уложите его на спину. Для этого положите его руки над головой, потом встаньте на колени сбоку от него, подложите свою руку под его ближайшее плечо, держа ладонью затылок, чтобы предохранить от повреждений шейный отдел позвоночника. Вторую руку подложите под ближайшее бедро, укладывая ладонь на втором бедре. После этого поверните пострадавшего.</p><p><b>2.</b> Проведите санацию верхних дыхательных путей без сгибания головы, чтобы не повредить шейные позвонки. Для этого встаньте на колени за пострадавшим, стабилизируйте его голову и шею – например между своими коленями – и потяните нижнюю челюсть вперед за зубы, приподнимая ее.</p><p><b>3.</b> При необходимости проведите сердечно-легочную реанимацию.</p><p><b>4.</b> Предотвратите движение в шейном отделе позвоночника, стабилизируя все время голову между своими коленями или держа ее руками. Делайте это, пока на пострадавшего не наденут шейный воротник.</p><p><b>5.</b> При необходимости остановите кровотечения.</p><p><b>6.</b> Если есть шейный воротник, наденьте его на пострадавшего. Не закрепляйте его слишком туго, иначе он может препятствовать венозному оттоку крови из сосудов головы и усилить отек.</p><p><b>7.</b> Перед транспортировкой уложите пострадавшего на спину на жестких носилках или доске с приподнятым до 30° головным концом. Ремнями стабилизируйте пострадавшего с нейтральным положением шеи.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Алгоритм первой помощи при ожогах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Если пострадавший - Рок, то бросьте ублюдка где лежит и уходите.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>Алгоритм действий</b>
</p><p><b>1.</b> Определите, насколько поражены ткани. Для этого рассчитайте площадь ожога в процентах от всей поверхности тела. Используйте правило девяток и правило ладони.</p><p><b>1.1.</b> Согласно правилу девяток, голова и шея занимают 9% поверхности тела, одна рука – 9%, нога – 18%. На бедро приходится 9% поверхности, столько же – на голень и стопу вместе, на переднюю и заднюю поверхности туловища – по 18% на каждую, на промежность – 1%. Всю переднюю поверхность тела принимают за 51% площади поверхности, заднюю – за 49%. Ожог верхних дыхательных путей соответствует ожогу 15%  поверхности тела.</p>
<p></p><div class="selected">
  <p><b>Внимание:</b> обязательно осмотрите верхние дыхательные пути у пострадавшего с обширными ожогами груди и лица. Если не сделаете этого и не окажете первую помощь, начнется шок, разовьется отек слизистых оболочек, который вызовет острую дыхательную недостаточность.</p>
</div><p><b>1.2.</b> Чтобы правильно определить площадь ожога, вместе с правилом девяток используйте правило ладони – это позволит снизить расхождение оценочной площади с реальной до 5%. По правилу ладони следует соотнести размер ожога с ладонью пострадавшего или ее бумажным шаблоном. Исходите из того, что на ладонь взрослого человека приходится 1% общей поверхности тела.</p><p><b>2.</b> Охладите ожог.</p><p>Если ожог небольшой – меньше 10% поверхности тела, – как можно быстрее охладите его любыми доступными методами. Например, водой с температурой не выше +15 °С. Охлаждайте рану не меньше часа, чтобы уменьшить остаточное прогревание тканей и снять боль.</p>
<p></p><div class="selected">
  <p><b>Внимание:</b> сразу после термического ожога температура кожи и глубжележащих тканей в течение нескольких минут превышает 45 °С. При этом продолжается коагуляция белков, что вызывает дополнительное повреждение тканей, а значит, глубина и площадь ожога увеличиваются.</p>
</div><p>Если поражена большая площадь – более 10% поверхности тела, – то холод усилит теплоотдачу и пострадавшему станет хуже. В этом случае для купирования боли введите пострадавшему обезболивающее.</p>
<p></p><div class="selected">
  <p><b>Внимание:</b> если у пострадавшего обожжены пальцы рук, немедленно снимите с них кольца. Если этого не сделать, они повредят кожу – из-за ожога быстро развивается отек, и кольца начинают сдавливать мягкие ткани.</p>
</div><p><b>3.</b> Параллельно с охлаждением купируйте боль. Выбирайте анальгетик в зависимости от площади и глубины ожога, выраженности болевого синдрома и возраста пострадавшего. Если есть возможность, узнайте, есть ли у него сопутствующие патологии. Самая сильная боль наблюдается при обширных поверхностных ожогах.</p><p><b>3.1.</b> Если ожог обширный или глубокий и есть вероятность, что разовьется шок, введите внутривенно 1–2 мл 1%  раствора морфина. Помните при этом, что морфин снижает артериальное давление, способен угнетать дыхание, может вызвать рвоту и парез кишечника.</p><p><b>3.2.</b> Если наркотических анальгетиков для снятия боли оказалось недостаточно, проводите ингаляции закиси азота в соотношении 1:1 с кислородом. Чтобы устранить эмоциональный компонент боли, введите внутривенно 2 мл 0,5%  раствора диазепама или 2 мл 0,25% раствора дроперидола.</p><p><b>4.</b> Перевяжите ожоговую рану стерильной противоожоговой повязкой с анестетиком и антисептиком или сухой асептической повязкой. Используйте стерильные салфетки, а если площадь ожога большая – стерильную простынь.</p><p><b>4.1.</b> Если ожоги поверхностные, сначала обработайте раны и только потом наложите повязку. Тщательно обмойте края, а затем саму рану стерильными марлевыми тампонами, смоченными в 0,5% водном растворе хлоргексидина. После этого иссеките отслоившийся некротизированный эпидермис и большие напряженные ожоговые пузыри. Малые пузыри не вскрывайте. Затем еще раз промойте рану 0,5% водным раствором хлоргексидина и высушите ее. Наложите стерильную противоожоговую повязку с анестетиком и антисептиком или повязку с антибактериальной мазью. Например, используйте мазь «Левомеколь», если она есть. Эту повязку пострадавший может не снимать в течение трех или четырех дней, если нет признаков острого воспаления. Предупредите, что, если они появятся, перевязку нужно сделать как можно быстрее.</p>
<p></p><div class="selected">
  <p><b>Внимание:</b> не вскрывайте пузыри и не удаляйте отслоившийся эпидермис на догоспитальном этапе, если планируете госпитализировать пострадавшего.</p>
</div><p><b>5.</b> Избегайте переохлаждения. Если у пострадавшего ожоги большой площади, укройте его одеялом.</p><p><b>6.</b> Обязательно отправьте в стационар взрослых с явными или предполагаемыми глубокими ожогами, площадь которых больше 2% поверхности тела. То же самое касается взрослых с поверхностными ожогами площадью больше 10% и детей с ожогами больше 1–2% поверхности тела.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Алгоритм первой помощи при отравлении угарным газом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Если пострадавший - Рок, то бросьте ублюдка где лежит и уходите.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Угарный газ, попадая в кровь, взаимодействует с гемоглобином. Он образует карбоксигемоглобин, который не переносит кислород к тканям. Это вызывает резкое снижение кислородной емкости крови и нехватку кислорода в тканях. Если содержание карбоксигемоглобина выше 50%, пострадавший не способен ни к каким физическим усилиям. Если содержание карбоксигемоглобина больше 80%, он может скончаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Угарный газ отравляет организм только при вдыхании и поражает в первую очередь центральную нервную и сердечно-сосудистую системы. Тяжесть отравления зависит от концентрации газа, того, насколько долго пострадавший им дышал, а также от исходного состояния его здоровья. Чтобы определить тяжесть отравления, возьмите у пострадавшего кровь на месте происшествия. Если венозная кровь ярко-красного цвета, значит, в ней больше 50% карбоксигемоглобина.</span>
</p><p><b>Алгоритм действий</b>
</p><p>
<b>1.</b> Чтобы купировать судороги и психомоторное возбуждение, введите внутривенно 2–4 мл 0,5% раствора диазепама. Затем восстановите проходимость дыхательных путей.</p><p><b>2.</b> Введите внутримышечно 1 мл 6% раствора ацизола. Этот препарат – антидот при отравлении угарным газом – применяется при любой степени отравления. Его следует ввести как можно раньше – например, сразу после извлечения пострадавшего из зоны пожара. Можно ввести ацизол еще раз через час после первой инъекции.</p><p><b>2.1.</b> Если у пострадавшего начался бронхоспазм и бронхорея, введите внутривенно 60 мг преднизолона. Не используйте его и другие глюкокортикостероиды, когда нет тяжелой дыхательной недостаточности. Эти препараты угнетают антиоксидантную систему легких.</p><p><b>2.2.</b> При отравлениях тяжелой степени для дезинтоксикации введите внутривенно 400 мл раствора Рингера или его модификации, или 400 мл 1,5% раствора Реамберина, или 200 мл декстрана-40. Чтобы восстановить обмен веществ, введите внутривенно 10 мл Цитофлавина, а чтобы скорректировать метаболический ацидоз – внутривенно 200 мл 4% гидрокарбоната натрия, время инфузии – 5–10 минут.</p><p><b>3.</b> После отравления угарным газом пострадавшему нужна непрерывная ингаляция кислорода 60 об. %. Проводите кислородотерапию на месте происшествия и когда транспортируете пострадавшего в больницу.</p><p><b>4.</b> Доставьте пострадавшего в больницу. Перемещайте его на носилках, чтобы обеспечить полный покой, и непрерывно проводите ингаляцию кислородом.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>

</p><p class="banner">
  <code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Losers_challenge_21"&gt;&lt;img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/cf/5b/SXkVL98F_o.jpg" alt="fandom The Losers 2021"&gt;&lt;/a&gt;
</code>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>